Tintin in Tokyo
I wanted to make a story, sort of a sequel to Battle World, so here it is, Battle World: Tintin in Tokyo! Chapter One: Doctor Vitaemund ''A knock was heard on the door. Tintin opened it, in strode a man of light skin, with a tall bowler hat and dark hair. “I am Dr. Vitaemund. It is a great pleasure, Mr. Tintin, to meet with you at last! I have heard of your adventure on the moon, in Congo, in the Americas, of your perilous journey with the seven crystal balls. I am a scientist, and I have a question for you.” Tintin was rather taken aback by this statement, but managed to offer his visitor a seat. “How do you do” he asked, no knowing what exactly to say. “Very well, and you?” “I'm doing fine. I believe you have a question for me, please do continue.” “You will recall last year's events, when aliens tried to overcome the earth and we were saved by the death of Optimus Prime and the fighting skills of Godzilla, and the bravery of all the other members of the KARED. You wrote a report on it, did you not? Well, you will remember that there was a giant mutated adder, which hypnotised Godzilla until it was knocked over by some strange Axe person who liked eating lemons, right? As I was saying, I have a question for you. It regards this adder closely, and some of the other beasts there such as Kitten Kong. There were many other minor mutated insects and animals, I recall, though any mention of them slips my mind. Where was I? Ah yes, I have a question for you. Could you help me with this? Yes, the other night, some men came up to me, and desire my help. They seem to think it is a matter of great importance. They want me in Tokyo, to study something. They won't say much. Where was I? Ah yes, I have a question for you. Can you find out more about them and what they want? They seemed a rather rum lot to me.” “I believe 'strange' is the word you are looking for, Dr. Vitaemund. Do you know anything more?” “Ah, were was I? Yes, off course. I need your help because I don't know anything more, and.....” “This could make a great stoy,” Tintin said to Snowy later, “but that Dr. Vitamin is worse than Calculus.” Snowy barked in agreement. “Tommorow, we go to Tokyo!” The plane took off. Tintin sat by the window, looking out at nothing in particular. They were flying over Japan. He looked down and caught his breath; there was a giant rat! Suddenly, a huge dinosaur-thing stomped into view. It crushed the rat under its feet, destroying it. Godzilla! The ground was alive with giant rats, dashing around, and Godzilla was hunting them. A giant cat came into view. Kitten Kong ate the rats, then ran from Godzilla, who singed it with his automic ray. “KARED,” said a waitress, “they protect Japan from destructive monsters. Many more are appearing, many of them not ordinary Kaiju but mutated animals; rats, mice, snakes, dogs, cats, badgers and the like.” Tintin was thinking. “These animals are coming from the most unexpected places, places which have never seen radiation” the waitress was saying. But where did they come from? And how did they come from these places? Tintin thought harder. “That's it! These men are after the source, and Vitemand can find it! He has the knowledge!” At the airport Tintin was met by Dr. Vitaemund. “Did you hear about the animals? I found some very strange things. Did you hear? Where was I? Ah yes, that's right, the animals. They only contain minor traces of going through any form of mutation! Yet it is certain; there is something that is mutated them which science has not discovered yet! Where was I, ah yes, science. I shall be famous! This will be the discovery of a lifetime. Its very small.. I say, Tintin, are you good at looking for things? Off course you are, reporters are naturally inquisitive. I knew one, he used to tell me to mind my own.. Where was I? Ah, thats right, the animals. Tintin, I want you to go to Nagawa, Nagano, Saku, and any other places with news of the mutants! I want you to find out what is causing this, your a very attentive young man, Where was I? Ah yes, I want you to go see what is causing this, and report to me at once! I will be exploring Tokyo itself! Where was I? Ah yes......” Chapter Two: Minya In an office, two men in suits were conversing with the other. "Do you know where whale is?" "No, but I know who may find it. Dr. Vitaemund." "And do you know where Minya is?" "Yes, I just saw him leaping up and down with glee after killing a man." "Good. For I will rule this little world, and all worlds that can be found with the limits of my technology, which is truly unlimited. Bring Minya to our hideout, where we can work on him." "In the meanwhile, release Gigan!" Category:Stories Category:Browse